


Master of Understatement

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo is a master of understatement...and sometimes, his actions still need words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Understatement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_reverand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_reverand).



> Originally written for the [Insane Journal Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle)... the prompt (thanks to [**the_reverand**](http://the-reverand.livejournal.com/)) was Sean/Viggo, understatement.

  
Viggo set down his fork and sighed contentedly. "Mmm. Thanks, Sean, that was nice."  
Sean's eyebrows raised. "*Nice*? That's all? Surely that was an understatement, Viggo, and what you meant to say was, 'Sean, that was an absolutely terrific meal, thanks for making it and not leaving a mess for me to clean up."  
Viggo grinned. "Like I said, nice."  
Green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Careful, Vig. I might start thinking you don't appreciate me, you keep this up. And you don't want that, trust me."  
Viggo just smiled a mysterious smile and went to do the dishes, leaving Sean to sprawl on the couch and consider his man's smile--and what it might mean. He was ready for anything--except a simple night together.  
Which is what things appeared to be, as Viggo finished with the dishes, settled into his favorite armchair and picked up a book.  
Sean sighed. He'd been hoping for a nice bout of make-up sex... "Want something done right, gotta do it yourself," he murmured.  
"Hmm?" Viggo's eyes were slightly unfocused, the look he got when deep in thought.  
Sean grinned. "Nothing, Vig... go back to your book." Slowly, he ran his hand down his chest, stopping to flick a nipple gently with his thumb, running over ribs and abs, enjoying the sensation. Opening his eyes, he slanted a look at Viggo... who had put his book down and was watching with undisguised interest.  
"Can't wait, Sean?"  
"Well, since you're busy with your book, and don't *appreciate* what you have in front of you, I figured I'd take matters into my own hands."  
Viggo set down the book (properly, Sean noted, closing it over a bookmark, not just leaving it spine-up on the table), and stalked over to the couch.  
"Oh, I appreciate you, Sean, never worry. I appreciate your mouth, for what it says and how," and Viggo claimed said mouth in a deep thorough kiss. "I appreciate your body, for how it moves, how it responds, how beautiful it is." Slowly removing Sean's shirt, Viggo kissed and nipped his way down Sean's chest, stopping at both the obvious--collarbones, nipples, navel--and the unusual--inside of one arm, a spot just over Sean's ribs, a patch of skin along his side--that made Sean stretch himself into the worship.  
"I appreciate your long, strong legs." Viggo slowly slid Sean's shorts off his legs, retracing his path with his hands to end with his thumbs rubbing the sensitive skin of Sean's inner thighs. "How they move, how they look in tight pants, how they feel wrapped around me."  
"I appreciate your beautiful cock and balls," and finally, *finally*, Viggo lowered his head and licked a long stripe from the base of Sean's balls to the tip of his cock, flicking his tongue against the head to catch every last drop of pre-come, flowing steadily now. "I appreciate," he said, the puffs of his words almost as stimulating as his mouth on Sean's oversensitive skin, "how you want me, how you need me, how much you show what I can do to you."  
And then Viggo took Sean's cock in his mouth, silencing the flow of words--but even without words Sean heard the love and appreciation, as Viggo's tongue slid up and down, drawing arcane symbols and mystical patterns along Sean's erection, while his oiled fingers (and when did he do that, Sean had the presence of mind to wonder?) slipped lower to tease and rub and finally slide into Sean's ass, slowly and teasingly working him open, brushing over his sweet spot.  
Far too soon, Viggo slipped his mouth and fingers loose. Sean groaned, but Viggo smiled conspiratorially. "Most of all," a pause as he shifted, "I love the way we fit together, how you hold me, contain me, keep me within you," and in one smooth movement he was all the way inside, stroking and thrusting with long, even movements, angling each time until he heard that tell-tale gasp that meant he had the right angle. Sean moaned Viggo's name, sure now of his attention, of his appreciation, of his love (not that he had ever been unsure, but it never hurt to check). Viggo thrust once, twice, three times and came, shaking with each pulse; the feeling of Viggo's surrender was the tinder and crux, and Sean joined him, pulsing hot against his and Viggo's stomachs.  
Viggo slowly let himself down onto Sean, breathing heavily. "See, I do appreciate you--I just let actions speak louder than words sometimes."  
Sean stretched and smiled contentedly. He had the perfect words, just for this moment.  
"Thanks, Vig, that was... nice."  



End file.
